Mating
by seastar529
Summary: (Human)Antauri/Chiro. It is mating season at the robot and everyone is ready for it. This has side (human)Gibson/(human)Sparx so if you dont like dont read!


Mating

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG

Warning; slash/yaoi which means boy/boy boy x boy, oh and the monkeys human

This is (dominant)Antauri x (submissive)Chiro

This is how the team would handle mating season while human but having all the instincts of an animal!

**Power Primate to Chiro**

_Chiro to power primate or Antauri_

Antauri to Chiro

Okay the monkeys are all pale with whatever their colors are for hair and eye color.

########################

Gibson walked into a meeting, but the meeting was only three Antauri, Otto, and of course himself. This confused the blue warrior.

"Well as all three of us are aware Mating Season is coming up and with Mating Season our decision on if we wish to mate and whom. I have already decided that Chiro is to be mine, as my beta, do either of you have any wish to challenge my claim?" the black warrior asked glaring at the both, now they understood what was going on. The second in command (and if he mates with Chiro the leader as he is an Alpha) wanted them all to tell who they wanted so that if any wanted the same person they could decide who is worthy.

You see with them there was a few things with mating. One the team was set up in Alphas and Betas, the three in this meeting were the alphas or dominant ones while the other three were betas or the submissive ones.

"Not me, but Sparx is all mine!" Gibson stated glaring at Otto with challenge but the green warrior just smiled and nodded.

#####################################

Chiro woke up the first day of spring and was aching. Groaning he realized exactly why he was aching, the start of the mating season.

**Yes and it is time to appease Antauri**

_ No I don't want a mate and I wont have one besides how do you know he wants us?_

**We are the only SUITIBLE ones to be mated to, why would he not pick us?**

_ Egotistical much?_

**I am the perfect one to be Antauri's alpha female/ beta**

_Well I don't want to turn into a submissive wife!_

**You will! Alpha will have us and you will be perfect!**

_Whatever_

The warrior got up from his bed only to come face to face with the warrior he was just debating about.

"Antauri what are you doing here?" the orange warrior asked.

"I came to see how you are fairing the time of mating has arrived and it is when you betas are most weak, most betas wake up and cant move until an alpha claims them! I am glad that you are still able!" the black-eyes one said letting his eyes wander when the leader wasn't looking. There was a piercing scream and the second in command commented, "Well Gibson isn't wasting any time with Sparx!"

"Gibson wants Sparx?" Chiro exclaimed.

"Shocking isn't it but yes, he is attracted to Sparx as I am attracted to you, but you already know about my attraction I have made it quite obvious what I want to do to you!" Antauri smirked when the other flushed brightly from the remembrance of all the black eyed warrior's _subtle_ notes. The blue-eyed one stepped back falling onto the push giving the other an opening to straddle his hips. "You remember all the things I promised I will do to you if I ever got you alone in this season and alone we are! Oh I can't wait until this is over and you are my little beta only able to do as I say!"

These words made Chiro shake, this wasn't like the other to play around and be so forward! This was going to be interesting.

################################################

The now second in command (having given it up to his alpha) sat down groaning in pain as his but hit the chair in the kitchen, thankfully he wasn't the only one in pain apparently Gibson was a very excited alpha and Sparx accidentally hit a few sensitive spots.

"Antauri get you kid?" Sparx asked sitting next to him getting glares from both alphas.

"Oh yeah and now I am so not going to be alone the whole rest of my life if I can help it I don't want a repeat!" Chiro complained.

This made the new leader and the blue warrior smirk before standing up and dragging the younger away easily proving two points. One alphas will have what he wants when he wants how he wants. Two Mating Season was going to be torture for our two favorite newly mated submissive!

#########################################

Ok explanations:  
Betas (Chiro and Sparx) cannot hold leadership after becoming mated they give all rights over to the ones they are mated to because technically submissive ones are owned by their dominants at least in this.

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think about this and if you want more of these types of stories.


End file.
